


Beware of the Locker Room

by Rowanwood_Greenslow



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Humiliation/Degradation (name-calling) kink, I may have accidentally given Takeru slightly split personalities, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Please don't kill me if it's bad, Praise Kink, Riku is an M, Seme!Takeru, Takeru has a HUGE leg fetish, Tomoe is a perv, Unspoken consent (Just in case you were wondering), What is with Takeru's personality though?, uke!Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanwood_Greenslow/pseuds/Rowanwood_Greenslow
Summary: The title and tags are pretty self-explanatory. Riku sulks in the locker room after losing a race, and the black-haired jerk who beat him proceeds to give him the best sex of his life.





	Beware of the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me if it's bad!!! This is my first time writing people ACTUALLY DOING THE DEED, so of course it's going to suck. Thanks for reading it anyway.

Yagami Riku was having a decidedly shitty day. He sank onto the metal bench in the competitors’ locker room dejectedly, displeased with the events that had occurred earlier that morning. To start off his simply wonderful day, his older brother, Tomoe, had announced his intent to transfer to a school in America to further his Stride skills at the end of summer. Later that same morning, Riku couldn’t manage to locate his lucky underwear, no matter how hard he looked for them (He suspected Tomoe, the perverted bastard, had something to do with it), and Riku’s manhunt…no, underwear hunt had caused him to miss the train, so he ended up having to sprint BACK to the house to convince Tomoe to give him a lift on his motorcycle (and Riku was pretty sure that sitting in front of Tomoe, his back pressed to his older brother’s torso, was not the proper way to ride a motorcycle). And to top off his horrible morning with a sickly-sweet cherry of “what the hell”, some stuck up asshole beat him in the solo Stride race that Riku had wheedled a motorcycle ride out of Tomoe (and put up with his perverted ways) to arrive on time for.

“Fuck! What the hell am I even doing?” Riku cursed as he punched the bench, immediately regretting his outburst when his hand exploded with pain. “Yow!” he complained, cradling his injured hand against his chest.

“What are you complaining about, Yagami Riku?” asked a deep voice from…Yagami glanced up and blanched. Standing in front of him, dripping wet from the showers and clad only in a towel, was the prick who beat him in the Stride competition just a while earlier. Riku swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, as his eyes traced the path of a water droplet down the lean but muscular body of the black-haired stranger, and Riku didn’t even think to question why this man (who was probably around the same age as him, Riku realized with a jolt) knew his name.

“Don’t complain. You have no right to complain,” the stranger stated bluntly. 

“What the hell, asshole?” Riku exclaimed, glaring at the person in front of him. “Of course, I have the right to complain. I lost!”

“Your form is sloppy, and your emotional state is weak,” retorted the other teen, crossing the room to stand directly before Riku. “However, you do have a modicum of potential. Your stamina isn’t bad, and…” The black-haired runner kneeled and carefully inspected one of Riku’s legs. “Your calf muscles are well defined. Smooth, toned, supple…beautiful,” the stranger breathed reverently as he began to stroke Riku’s legs, slipping the shoes deftly from his feet. “Such delicate-looking ankles, yet so strong,” he mused, entranced by Riku’s long limbs. Riku would have reprimanded him, but the strangers’ hands, which had begun to massage his sore muscles, felt so good.

Suddenly, the black-haired runner’s hand slipped up Riku’s leg to caress his upper thigh, and he jolted. Yet, for some reason, he didn’t find the feeling unpleasant. In fact, Riku was becoming quite aroused, as the growing tent in his shorts revealed. Noticing this, the stranger stopped caressing Riku’s legs and looked up at him, sporting a smug smirk.

“May I?” he asked, and Riku could do nothing but nod. Carefully, the mysterious runner slid Riku’s shorts down his sculpted legs and dropped them in a heap on the bench next to Riku, who was now a bright pink.

“Takeru,” the runner said suddenly.

“What?” questioned Riku, puzzled.

“My name is Takeru. Cry it out as I make you come.”

“Pretentious bast-ah…!” Riku exclaimed as he felt Takeru grasp his now fully-hard erection and pump his hand up and down. “Gah!” Riku shuddered and he threw his head back, eyes closed, to bask in the sensory overload that assaulted his… “Ahh!” He moaned and gripped the metal bench so tightly his fingers turned white.

Takeru smirked and took Riku’s cock in his mouth, and Riku gasped for air as the warm heat of Takeru’s mouth enveloped him, moaning lewdly when Takeru hollowed his cheeks to create a mind-numbingly pleasurable vacuum in his mouth. Just as Riku was on the brink of coming, Takeru pulled back, and Riku whined at the loss of the warmth. Then, locking eyes with Riku, Takeru slowly licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft. Oh, did that tongue do devilishly wonderful things to Riku. Takeru licked and sucked and brought Riku so close to the brink that with the slightest pressure on his tip, Riku came, screaming Takeru’s name, the black-haired runner milking him dry. 

As Riku collapsed limply onto the bench, Takeru stood and riffled through his bag.

“What are you looking for,” Riku asked drowsily, still drunk on the afterglow.

“Lube,” he replied breathlessly, fishing a small bottle and a few square packets from the recesses of his bag.

“Lube?” Riku asked, confused. “Why do we need lube? You just…” He trailed off as realization hit him. “No way. Absolutely not!”

Takeru removed the towel miraculously still on his waist and turned to face Riku, revealing a massive erection that made Riku salivate subconsciously.

“You need to take responsibility, Yagami-kun,” he retorted as he stalked predatorily back towards Riku. “Don’t worry. I’m clean.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Riku bit back before continuing in a quieter voice. “It’s just…I’ve never…” He gestured awkwardly.

“You’ve never had sex? But surely an attractive guy like you-“ Takeru started before Riku cut him off loudly.

“No! I’ve had sex. I’ve just…only done it with girls.”

“Oh, so you’ve never taken it up the ass,” Takeru clarified, and Riku blanched.

“You didn’t need to be so crude about it.”

“Don’t worry, Yagami-kun,” Takeru purred silkily, sitting and pulling Riku onto his lap before sliding a hand up his shirt. “I’ll make you feel so good you can’t remember your own name.”

Riku let out a surprised moan as Takeru began rolling a pink nipple between his fingers while deftly removing Riku’s shirt, rendering both runners fully unclothed. As Riku’s tender nubs became perky and well-defined from arousal, Takeru sucked bruises onto his neck. Riku moaned lightly before baring his neck and pressing against Takeru’s arousal, his slim back flush against Takeru’s well defined chest. The black-haired runner snaked a hand down Riku’s chest to wrap around his weeping cock, the slit already dripping with pre-come, and stroked it slowly, twisting his hand at the head and eliciting helpless mewls from Riku, now limp with desire.

“Look,” Takeru purred softly in Riku’s ear. “You’re so hard for me. Such a lewd body, reacting with just this.” 

“Don’t…don’t tease…” Riku complained piteously. “-t’s mean.”

“Oh, but it’s so fun to tease you,” Takeru whispered, blowing into the blonde runner’s ear. “You’re flushed face gets me so hard. Such a lewd body.”

Riku moaned as the other of Takeru’s hands pressed lightly on his sensitive hole, already slicked with lube, and gasped as one finger slid slowly into his most private of places. Takeru smirked at Riku’s strained face and the tears welling in his eyes as his finger explored, and he added another to stretch Riku wider. 

“Gah!” Riku cried when the second finger was inserted. “It hurts! Take it out!” He clenched his teeth as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me,” Takeru murmured comfortingly in Riku’s ear. “It’ll get better. See, you’re already loosening up. Now be good again and take one more finger in. Can you do that for me, Riku?”

Riku nodded silently, and he hiccupped, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, as Takeru added a third finger to the two already inside of him. Takeru stroked Riku’s back comfortingly while he worked the sobbing blonde boy open wider. 

Suddenly, Riku cried out lewdly through his tears, wide-eyed in shock, and Takeru smirked and stilled his hand.

“I see I’ve found your prostate, Yagami-kun. Does it feel good?” He rubbed Riku’s sweet spot, making the blonde runner moan loudly.

“Yes,” he gasped. “Feels good. Want…want more. Deeper. I want…” Riku gestured helplessly.

“What is it that you want, Riku?” Takeru asked devilishly. “You have to tell me or I won’t know.”

“I want you…want you in me.”

“But I am in you, Riku. Can’t you feel me?” Takeru wiggled his fingers, making Riku mewl piteously. 

“I want your cock in me!” he cried.

“Where? Show me, Riku,” Takeru demanded, removing his fingers. Riku rose on shaking legs and turned around before bending over, and reached behind himself to spread his cheeks and present his fluttering hole. 

“Here,” he whispered, then when Takeru made no move to do anything, continued more loudly. “I want your cock in me here.”

“Such a good boy for me, Riku,” Takeru praised as he stood and grabbed Riku’s hips roughly, unbalancing the blonde and making him fall onto his hands and knees. Riku gasped as he felt Takeru’s long, hard erection nudge his hole, and as it pressed slowly into him, Riku whimpered helplessly and clenched around Takeru, causing the black-haired runner’s breath to catch.

“God, you’re so tight, Riku. You’re sucking me in so hungrily, greedy little slut,” Takeru praised as he seated himself fully inside Riku, and Riku moaned, his neglected erection red and dripping pre-come. “Oh, so the little slut is a masochist,” Takeru mused before pulling out slightly and thrusting deeply, hitting Riku’s prostate with astounding accuracy and causing the blonde runner to gasp and then moan lewdly. Within minutes, Riku’s body shook with sobs from the pleasure, his eyes wide and face flushed. 

“Gaaah!” Riku gasped, convulsing. “I’m…ahh…I’m clo-“ He choked when Takeru closed his hand tightly around Riku’s dick.

“You don’t get to come until I do,” Takeru muttered harshly, jerking lightly on Riku’s erection and smirking slightly. “Soon you’ll get your release, slut.” Riku moaned loudly, bucking his hips up to meet Takeru’s thrusts in search of something to push him over the edge. Takeru reaching the brink quickly, started thrusting sporadically. He released his hold on Riku’s dick, and, with a cry, Riku came, semen painting the floor and Takeru following closely behind. 

The blonde runner collapsed limply onto the sullied floor, breathing heavily, as Takeru pulled his limp cock out of Riku. After he was dressed, Takeru turned towards the door, Riku still on the floor panting, and left, smirking.

“You may want to clean that up before it dries, Yagami Riku,” he remarked smugly on his way out. 

“Asshole!” Riku complained from his eagle-spread position on the cold, messy floor of the locker room. As he watched the raven-haired runner leave, two sentences obliterated all thoughts of his shitty day from Riku’s head: ‘That was the best sex of my life’ and ‘When does the next race take place?’


End file.
